Patrol officers can have, “downtime” in between assigned calls where they have an opportunity to be proactive in detecting crime. During this downtime, the officers will often drive by high-crime areas. Since simply driving around high-crime areas can be perceived as tedious or boring, oftentimes driving by these areas is neglected. However, it is proven that when high-crime areas are patrolled effectively, there is a decrease in crime rate within that area. Since patrol officers often choose their own areas to patrol during downtime, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing an incentive to travel within certain areas so that crime rates can be reduced.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.